Problem: Circle $T$ has its center at point $T(-2,6)$. Circle $T$ is reflected across the $y$-axis and then translated 8 units down. What are the coordinates of the image of the center of circle $T$?
Answer: Since the image is reflected across the $y$-axis first, we will just change the sign of the $x$-coordinate, which will give us $(2, 6)$. Next the image is shifted down 8 units so we will subtract 8 from the $y$-coordinate, giving our image a final center of $\boxed{(2, -2)}$.